


天作之合（上）

by AngelinaSolar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Multi, 主从 - Freeform, 射精控制, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaSolar/pseuds/AngelinaSolar
Summary: 爱好变态但其实是个正常人召唤 x 极度社恐大佬黑魔
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Summoner | SMN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 召黑 - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	天作之合（上）

1

新组建的固定队十分靠谱，不到天黑就打完了一天的委托。召唤来到他最常光顾的酒吧，品着他最喜欢的马丁尼酒，在人群里寻找他的猎物。

大胸翘臀的维拉族姑娘，抱起来手感一定很好。但格里达尼亚的维拉族本来就屈指可数，就算有也是作为冒险者活跃，绝不会出没在这种酒吧。这样妆扮精致的姑娘一定是炙手可热的红人，情感纠纷要多少有多少，他还是不碰的为妙。

那边猫魅族的小孩看上去也不错，活力十足，之前没在这里见过。不过脸真嫩，真的成年了吗？精灵族的召唤不太懂得判断猫魅族的年龄，他们看上去都挺年轻的。如果真感兴趣，一会儿和老板打探一下消息就是了。

一个尚且有几面之缘的人族战士在不远处的人群中，边畅饮边开怀大笑，酒水湿了衣服的前襟，凸显出诱人的肌肉曲线。不过他没看见召唤，召唤也不打算去打招呼。他和那个战士做过两次。战士喜欢做攻，他也喜欢，最后总要肉搏才能定出输赢。他再怎么说也是个法师，可没兴趣成天和肌肉长到脑子里的防护职业摔跤。

目光扫过一圈，角落里的一个生客引起了召唤的注意。

那是一个精灵族的男性，一个人坐在很偏的角落里，面前摊着一本又大又厚的旧羊皮纸书。他的身上穿着厚厚的黑色皮革罩衫，桌角上放着他摘下的帽子——一个同样漆黑又厚重的三角高帽。召唤几乎是瞬间意识到，那是他新固定队里的黑魔。

召唤没见过黑魔法师的样子，全队都没有见过他的样子。他总是穿着密不透风的衣服，从脚底武装到眼睛，每次都冷冰冰地站在一边，也不参加小队成员完成工作后的余兴节目，压根没人知道他散队后去了哪。召唤一开始也不敢认，毕竟黑魔不像是会光顾这种酒吧的人。但他最后还是从手部和脸部露出的皮肤下了判断。那人的皮肤那么白，许是捂在衣服里几乎见不到阳光，才能苍白到这种程度。更别提他那和酒吧目的背道而驰的保守装扮，和桌上全艾欧泽亚除了召唤和黑魔都不一定有几人能看懂的艰深魔法书了。

摘下帽子的黑魔法师，头发是稻草色的极浅的金白，中分过耳，发丝也像稻草似得干燥分叉，可能是长期在法术制造的极热、极冷、和雷电环境下饱受摧残的结果。他的眼瞳很蓝，比宝石兽还要蓝，让人想到阿拉巴提亚云海上最纯净的湖水。

召唤饶有兴致地看了一会儿。那个法师装作在读书的样子，显然完全没有读进去。他时不时就会抬起头，四下张望一圈，好像在做莫大的心理准备好完成一桩大事似的，却在有人稍微一靠进时，立刻把头埋回书里去。就这样反反复复，半天都没翻过一页。

这个酒吧名气不小，许多性欲强盛或者癖好偏怪的冒险者都喜欢来这里寻欢作乐，别说召唤，他们整个固定队都是这里的老熟人。正常人来这里无非就那么一个目的。于是召唤大摇大摆地走过去，喊了黑魔的名字。

黑魔猛地一激灵把桌上的魔法书扣了。但这个反应已经暴露了他的身份，想再掩饰也没用了。他抬起头，在昏黄的灯光里面无表情地看过去：“什么事？”

“没想到在这能碰到你啊。上次武士叫我们一起来这，你都没来，我还以为你不喜欢这种地方。”召唤不客气地拉了个凳子坐下，笑盈盈地向说道，“怎么样？要做爱吗？”

他当然没打算拿黑魔的保守穿着和生涩行为打趣。召唤自诩不是什么正人君子，但也绝对没有恶趣味。都是一个固定队的队友，将来还要一起出生入死，他当然乐意和队友多一点深入交流——心灵和肉体层面皆然。而不是下队友的面子。

况且他很喜欢黑魔，作为朋友。黑魔战斗很厉害，身材也不错，现在看长得也好看。他虽然冷淡，在队伍中几乎不说话，但是也几乎不会起矛盾。召唤有时候还找他研讨法术，渐渐就发现他真的很博学，不止法术，连生产采集、历史自然都样样造诣颇深。要知道格里达尼亚的冒险者里可是操刀弄斧的战斗职业占大多数。召唤虽然欣赏他们的力量美，但也希望有几个脑子好使的队友，能做一些更深层次的交流。

黑魔依然没有表情，一双蓝眼睛蓝到在暖光里都冷。他漠然地回答：“不。”

“怎么不做呢？”召唤偏了偏身子，在桌板底下用脚尖蹭黑魔的小腿，“你来这种地方，不是为了找个情人？那你是在等谁吗？”

“不，也不是。”黑魔瞬间往后撤了一下椅子，随后直接站了起来。他欠了欠身，语调依然平静地说：“我这就走了。”

要不是黑魔起身，脸进入了灯光更明亮的区域，召唤都没有注意。这人声音虽然冷淡，和平时没有任何两样，脸却已经泛起了羞赧的绯红。

召唤本来还没有那么大兴趣，这一下反倒被撩拨起来了，他从椅子上弹起来，一把抓住了黑魔的左手。黑魔没料到这个反应，一时间没有挣脱，就愣愣地让人抓着。

召唤想，这人的脸都红成这样了，竟然完全不在声音和身体语言上表现出来。那他白天一起战斗的时候，那黑帽子下面，会不会也有很多可爱的表情？

他忍不住就亲了一下黑魔的手指。看黑魔的脸再度升温，红得像快爆炸的爆弹怪似的，召唤颇为愉悦。他把右手叠上黑魔的左手，五指插进指缝里往后轻轻一推，湿热粗糙的舌头舔上了黑魔被迫暴露出的手掌心。

黑魔触电般地收回了手，下意识就往背后摸。召唤看出他想摸法杖，可能是想在自己头上炸一个暴雷，但黑魔显然没有没情趣到带着武器来酒吧，自然而然摸了个空。召唤看他羞得几乎没有其他感情空间的脸上，竟然硬挤进了一点懊恼的表情，忍俊不禁，毫无顾忌地就开始笑。

黑魔在桌上丢下一整袋金币，等不及结账就跑了。

2

一千种方式能解释黑魔的反应。也许他压根不知道这是家猎艳的酒吧；也许他知道，并且好奇心作祟，但还没下定决心真的和谁上床。又或者他公私分得太开，像大多数正经人一样，不想给同事留下私生活不检点的印象。

可黑魔是个正经黑魔，召唤却不是什么正经召唤。第二天，他特意掏出了自己压箱底的作战服，要试试黑魔的反应。

那件名为“通灵”的装备是他去世界各地共鸣蛮神的以太时专用的，为了最大化肌肤和空气中以太的接触，裸露得几乎没有防御效果。上衣是绸缎缠成小背心的形状，短得只能遮住胸口，多余的布料就沿着身体左侧放下来，正好绑住腰间随意搭着的纯白色裙摆。说是裙摆，其实就是块扇形的绸面，长的一角能垂到地面，短的一角什么也遮不住。召唤一双自以为傲的大长腿，在裙摆开扇处一览无余。作为战斗装备，这身衣服当然不是全无防御效果。它的特殊布料能在穿着者的身体表面构筑魔法回路。于是召唤盈盈一握、本就让人热血贲张的腰部，在魔法的激发下呈现出纹身似的妖冶花纹——他不信黑魔还能无动于衷。

开玩笑，召唤太了解自己的魅力了。这件衣服上身，别说是性经验最丰富的情场老手，就是蛮神也得在他裙下称臣。

于是第二天在阿特拉斯山顶，召唤时不时就往黑魔的方向看。这个人还是冷漠地站在一边，能和队伍保持多少距离就保持多少距离，好像昨天什么也没发生过一样。但召唤确信黑魔在偷看他。他看向黑魔的时候，至少十二次看见黑魔正匆匆地别过头去，转身前的目光不是投在他的脸上，就是投在他裸露的腰和大腿上。

等一行人终于灰头土脸地下了山，黑魔靠在一边清点背包里食物和爆发药的余量，召唤蹲在湖边撩水擦自己身上沾的灰，突然头上一声闷响，被一本金属包边的魔法书砸得差点叫出声来。

他连忙起身，看见学者站在他背后，正抱着胸故意做出生气的样子。精于观察记录的敖龙族姑娘镜片泛光，仰着头问他：“你怎么回事？眼睛都快长在黑魔身上了！我看你今天看了他整整五十四次，看了那么多次你打的伤害也没他高啊！”

学者的语速太快，召唤刚张嘴又被她连珠炮一样的猜测怼了回去。

“你不是平时不穿这件衣服吗？卯足了劲想和黑魔飙输出？没必要啊，你打得也已经很高了，我们完全……等等！我知道了！你不会是看上黑魔了吧！”

这一声完全没有控制音量，别说不远处的黑魔，搞不好全队都听见了。召唤知道学者不是大大咧咧不小心，她就是故意的。毕竟她和召唤师出同门，从小一起长大，互相坑起来不要太客气。别的队员根本就不会把召唤和学者平时互相调侃的话当真，召唤也没注意听学者继续揪着他的领子念叨什么“难怪你穿成这样！啧啧，人家黑魔可是个正经人，你可别去祸害人家……”

他的注意力全都放在，学者喊出声的那一瞬间，他确定黑魔看了过来。

而且看的是他的屁股。

3

果不其然，黑魔又去那家酒吧了。

召唤回家洗了澡，换好衣服，才不紧不慢地遛着宝石兽往酒吧散步。他一进门，老板就冲他挤眉弄眼，说有个金发的精灵族小哥在打听他。

顺着老板指引的方向找过去，他远远就看见黑魔。黑魔今天也换了身衣服——仍旧是一丝不苟的黑色法袍，但至少领口和裙摆上有了点水晶装饰，衣领也回归到正常高度，露出他那张在精灵族里都算俊俏的脸。召唤到时，一个侍者正给黑魔上酒，并在他手忙脚乱的推却中甜美微笑着解释说，这是隔壁桌的客人送给他的。召唤看了一会儿，终于在黑魔被吓得逃跑之前出手相救。他灵巧地把身子插进黑魔和拿他取乐的侍者中间，接过鸡尾酒轻抿一口，微笑着让侍者替他给调酒师传达称赞，然后一手扶在黑魔的肩膀上，向旁桌送酒的客人送了一个百般魅惑的飞吻。

黑魔松了口气，甚至没对召唤宣誓主权般的行为提什么意见。他懊恼地把法袍的高领又拉高了一点，同时把自己蜷缩进阴影里。

这样一来二去，召唤已经看明白了，黑魔根本不是高冷。说轻一点是怕生，说严重了就是社交障碍。可就算知道召唤常驻在这家酒吧，甚至还在这里被召唤骚扰过，黑魔依然来了。此时此刻，躲得整个后背贴在墙上的黑魔还在用余光上下扫视召唤，好像为他换掉了白天那身衣服感到失望。

如果这都不能说明黑魔对他有意思，就没什么能说明了。召唤决定先给这个努力的孩子一点甜头。他拎着黑魔的领子强迫他站起来，把他按在墙上落下一个亲吻。

先是在唇尖上一触即离。感觉到黑魔没有反抗，召唤才放开他的领口，两只手撑在他左右的墙壁上，缓缓用双唇描摹黑魔的紧闭的唇瓣。他用上下唇抿住黑魔的下唇一角，稍微施力地扯开，却也不用舌尖或牙齿去深入。召唤自诩是个耐心的情人，他给适应的机会，也给决策的时间。黑魔的嘴唇不薄，灯光下能看见雕塑似的棱线，含起来反倒柔软得不亚于东方的果冻。召唤就这样品味着两朵花相触似的温柔触感，从左至右，慢慢品过黑魔的整个下唇，再从上唇处重复。

他乐得施舍这一刻的耐心。毕竟黑魔答应以后，可就没有这么纯情的玩法了。

吻毕他稍微拉开距离，用一双幽邃的绿眸注视着黑魔。看黑魔的目光还在往外飘，他把一只手掌敷在黑魔脸上，帮着他转过头来，凑在他耳边哈着热气说：“没事，我身子挡着你呢，别人看不到。”

黑魔这才把目光锁回他身上，可能这个认识的、对自己有明确不轨心思的召唤，比起周围那些不知道身份也猜不透心思的陌生人来说，还是让他安心一点。但他还是不敢直视召唤，下意识地就避开视线，目光垂到召唤头下面一点的地方。

召唤的反应是一声轻笑：“看什么呢？看胸肌？”他眼见一抹飞红迅速蹿过黑魔的眼角，便抓住黑魔挣扎的手，直接把它按在了自己胸口上，劝诱道：“你想看哪里就大方地看，摸也是可以的。不用像白天那样躲躲闪闪，我又不会把你怎么样。”

黑魔埋头看自己的脚尖，但没抽掉被虚按在召唤胸前的手。

“你怎么这样，”召唤夸张地叹了一口气，“亏队伍里那几个女孩子天天喊着你是高冷男神，要你生猴子。你再这么扫兴，我可就不做了。”

这招激将法起了作用。黑魔瞬间抬起头：“你别走。”

“我不走，那你要做爱吗？”

“做，做爱……”

“到底是做还是不做？”

黑魔好像还想说点什么，但召唤已经不打算从他那张不诚实的嘴问出答案了。他第二次把黑魔按在墙上。不同于第一次的蜻蜓点水，这个深吻不留余地。他先含着黑魔的嘴唇深吮，舌头在黑魔的齿缝间逡巡了好几圈都没能撬开齿壁之后，便发狠直接咬破了黑魔的下唇。黑魔吃痛地叫了一声，下一刻便被召唤长驱直入。血味和召唤刚才喝下的鸡尾酒的甜烈香气充满整个口腔。召唤吮他的舌头，啜他的津液，像巡视新领地般用舌尖爱抚他的牙床和齿列。他舔过敏感的上颚时，黑魔的双手已经挂在召唤的脖子上，不受控制地攥紧他背后的布料。他用舌头推着黑魔的舌头，把它往喉咙里压的时候，黑魔几乎要窒息了。

召唤这次没讲什么客气，吻够了这两天等待的本钱才放开黑魔。他放开后黑魔依旧扶着他的肩膀，把重量都压在他身上大口地喘气。他挑着水汽氤氲的双眼看向召唤的眼神仿佛控诉一般，看得召唤当场就有点硬了。

他这才发现自己下半身好像顶到什么东西，低头一看，黑魔比他还硬，连法袍前面都湿了一块，正窘迫地弓着身子不想让召唤看出来。召唤扑哧一声就笑了，手滑过黑魔僵硬的脊背，安慰道：“没事没事，都是正常生理反应。”

“不过，”他话锋一转，“才接个吻就成这样？你难道是没有经验？”

召唤早就有这个猜测，此时更是坐得不能再实。一整个吻的时间，黑魔既没有抵抗也没有配合，他对召唤种种过格举动的默许，与其说是放任，不如说是青头小子头一次开荤，愣怔着不知道做什么反应。

黑魔本来正手足无措，召唤的问话反倒像是给了他一个绝佳的借口。他肉眼可见地松了一口气，顺着召唤的话说道：“对，我没什么经验。你跟我做肯定不舒服。”

“没事，”召唤用拇指搓了搓黑魔被咬破又亲肿的下唇，坏笑着说，“哥哥教你！”

4

猎食者一旦锁定猎物，就不会给它逃跑的余地。

召唤在黑魔点头之后，直接把他推进了酒吧的盥洗室，在狭小的隔间里掀着黑魔的袍子给他打手冲。

他本来是要用嘴的，但黑魔面红耳赤地说什么都不同意，他才只好改为用手。不过用手也有用手的好处。黑魔咬着嘴唇不敢出声，一次又一次全身僵硬地往门板的方向看，好像生怕有什么人进来抓奸似的。最后召唤对床伴的三心二意没了耐心，直接用舌面舔上了黑魔的眼睛，以此强制终止了他的视线。

要知道眼球也是敏感部位，只是一般人不会轻易让人碰。召唤舔上去的一瞬间，就赢得了黑魔今夜第一声不加遮掩的呻吟。黑魔激烈地喘息着高潮了，胸膛带着衣服上的水晶装饰上下起伏，彩光四射。召唤开玩笑地举起沾满白色浊液的右手让黑魔舔，却不想，黑魔微微抽动鼻子，双眼分明还失焦，全凭借嗅觉和本能把嘴凑到了召唤手边，像嘬巧克力棒似的，含着他的手指一根根吮过，微热的小舌舔得召唤发痒。

他高潮之后久久回不过神，整个人就挂在召唤身上，被召唤轻而易举搬回了家。等黑魔清醒过来的时候，已经全身赤裸地摊在召唤的双人羽床上了。他微蹙着眉轻哼了一声，发觉声音软得不像自己的。身体的感觉一点点回笼，才意识到自己正靠坐在一堆松软的枕头中间，胸口上和屁股里都是奇怪的感觉。召唤正跨在他身上，一只手揉着他的一侧的乳头，粗糙的舌面舔着他另一侧的乳头，剩下的一只手沾满某种黏腻的软膏在他的后穴里进出，发出咕叽咕叽的声音。

黑魔下意识收紧了腿，在召唤的腰上磨蹭，这不动还好，一动异物感更加明显。也不知是把召唤的手挤到了哪里，他突然仰着脖子就是一声不受控制的呻吟。

那些声音就像是自己从身体跑出来的一样。黑魔根本没有试图震动声带，身体却似一具被拨弄的琴，不由自主地发出声音。他几次尝试压抑声音无果，只好艰难地开口道：“别弄了，停一停，我好奇怪……”

召唤狭促着双眼看了黑魔一眼。他也很奇怪。黑魔看着生涩不经事的样子，扒下裤子来却湿得像发洪水。他本来体谅黑魔是第一次，特意用了价格不菲、有催情止痛作用的润滑膏，可是手指一探进去，四面八方的血肉像迎客一般向他涌来，紧致却不阻碍进出，手指插到哪里都有饥渴的穴壁吸着、挤压着，仿佛要把他吞进更深的地方，不知不觉间已经容纳了三根手指。召唤第一次产生了怀疑：黑魔到底是有没有经验？

但满屋灼热的情欲显然不给他思考这种无聊问题的余暇。黑魔正难受地搓着双腿，绯红的性器翘得老高，顶端像花蕊吐蜜似的流出晶莹剔透的稠液。他眼睫颤动地微微摇着头：“好奇怪，你在我里面涂了什么……好痒，不要了……”

召唤抽了一口气。随着黑魔说话，那些肉壁吸得更紧，快要把他的理智都吸出来了。他只好把手抽出来说：“这是润滑膏，防止你受伤的。你不喜欢这个的话，我给你换一款。”

“不要了……”黑魔哑着声音呢喃，“你直接进来……”

按理说召唤的性器尺寸远远大于三根手指。但他的理智也所剩无几，索性决定给黑魔一点教训。于是他掰开黑魔的双腿，自己跪在黑魔的大腿中间，就着面对面的姿势，直接扶着阳具顶进了黑魔失去手指的填充后开合不停的小口，一口气劈到了底。

黑魔不出意外发出一声痛呼。这个姿势本来就对新手相当不友好，更别提召唤的性器毋论长度还是宽度上，都足以在艾欧泽亚大陆傲视群雄。他顶到没根后眯缝着眼睛，发出一声满足的喟叹，终于还是想起黑魔是第一次，自己得让着他一点。于是他低头看向两人相连的地方，考虑着要不要给黑魔补一个医术。

这一看不得了。黑魔的小腹上白花花一片，性器褪去方才极度充血的赤红，变成和他本人皮肤一样白中透粉的颜色，软趴趴躺在那一片白色的液体中间——黑魔竟然已经射了。

召唤无法控制地动了动腰。穴道的深处润滑不够，但不至于干涩，进出间能明显感觉到肌肤的磨擦。黑魔显然也感觉到了。他用小臂遮住了眼睛，低低地呜咽着说：“不要了，让我歇一歇……”

召唤没搭理他，而是抽出一大截，再狠狠地顶回最深处，中途尽可能碾过每一寸肠壁。黑魔几乎在抽泣了，他哭噎着 “不要了，别弄了”，分身却随着召唤的动作，逐渐重新站起来。

不应期可真短，叫人羡慕。召唤脑子里胡乱想着，身下却不断转换角度，探索黑魔身体里的每一个地方。最初的几次抽插磨合之后，黑魔的身体已经完全向召唤敞开，哪个方向都湿热柔软，方才还干燥的地方湿得不像个男子的后庭。面对面的姿势进不了太深，却正适合寻找前列腺的位置。召唤边换着花地操干，边锁着黑魔的手腕和他接吻。黑魔也太怪了。他上面那张嘴极其青涩，时不时还会磕到召唤的牙齿，下面反倒像是熟透的仙子苹果，甜蜜多汁，软到心里。

召唤并不想深究其原因。反正他已经把黑魔当作了一个不可多得的床伴，便绝不会轻易放手。终于，他压制自己欲望的耐心钻研得到了回报。他的阴茎大约进到一半的时候，顶到某一个角度，黑魔突然激烈地挣扎起来。召唤立刻钳住黑魔的双手，不许他抓床单或者咬自己排解快感，于是黑魔胡乱蹬着两条长腿，被迫从口中泄出一声高昂婉转的吟唱。

这一发就再不可收拾。召唤提起黑魔的腿让他腰肢悬空，瞄准那个地方从上往下地操干。黑魔的呻吟终于像决堤的水，再也没有停下来。他被自己口中嗯啊的声音羞得紧闭起眼睛，死死咬着嘴唇，却还是没有办法封住齿关。终于勉强地睁开眼，用波光潋滟的蓝眼睛看着召唤，恳求道：“不要了……嗯啊……停一停……我呜呜……放过我……”

召唤也在情动中赤着脖子，喘着气。他看出黑魔又在射精的边缘了。如果再射，这就是今夜第三次，而召唤可还一次都没有释放过。他倒是不在乎黑魔的身体，或者明天队伍里会不会少个输出，他担心的是，如果黑魔就这么晕过去，他可没有奸尸的癖好。

于是召唤从善如流地放过了黑魔的敏感点。他放下黑魔的腿，重新让他平躺回床上，然后一个深顶，把整个性器牢牢钉进黑魔体内。黑魔被这一顶直接顶到窒息，半响没有发出声音。召唤压着他的身子，把手伸到床头柜的地方，掏出了一个东西。

“黑魔，”他拍了拍黑魔的屁股，低声问道：“你是不是喜欢疼啊？”随着臀瓣兔子似地弹动，黑魔的阴茎又颤巍巍地吐出水来。

召唤接着抽插了几下，黑魔的呻吟已经带上了哭腔。他边喘息边含含糊糊地念叨着“不要”，就是再也没有聚集起精神回应召唤。

召唤不高兴地掐了一下黑魔被揉舔得挺立的乳尖。这一下不同于之前的爱抚，下了九分的力气。黑魔“啊”地一声叫了出来。不是疼，而是兴奋得几乎控制不住快感。召唤眼疾手快地在他的龟头上掐了一下，才堪堪止住黑魔的高潮。

黑魔急促地喘着气。他的声音已经喊到快哑了，根本不曾想自己还能发出这么高亢的呻吟。他难耐地把手伸到下身去寻求释放，被召唤阻止之后，才终于勉强聚起一丝清明，用疑问带着乞求的目光看向召唤。

召唤晃了晃手里的一个彩玻璃小瓶子，说：“我本来打算拿根绳子把你的阴茎绑上。但既然你这么喜欢疼，我改变主意了。”

他在黑魔不解的眼神里打开了瓶盖，装饰着金环的玻璃圆塞下连着一根食指长的玻璃柱，那是召唤和黑魔都熟悉的好搭档，智力之幻药，谁用谁喜欢。召唤安抚地亲吻着黑魔的眉角和眼睫，趁他还没反应过来，直直地把瓶盖插进了黑魔挺立阴茎的尿道口里。

黑魔的痛呼被召唤的吻堵回嘴里，亲着亲着就变成了黏腻的吟哦。召唤边亲边还在拨弄手里的玻璃柱，想给他找个合适的位置。这临时的道具对黑魔精灵尺寸的阴茎还是短了点，没法从尿道伸到前列腺的地方。等下次换了合适的工具，一口气伸到敏感处，甚至插进储尿的膀胱里，让黑魔不经召唤的允许，连排泄都没法自控。他肯定会喜欢的，起码召唤就很喜欢。

感觉到黑魔的呼吸终于平稳了一点，料是适应了阴茎里的异物，召唤才放开他的嘴唇。他依依不舍地最后舔了一下，然后掰着黑魔的下巴确保他在听自己讲话，用哄劝的语气说道：“既然你喜欢疼，我也喜欢玩得激烈一点，那当然是让我们都尽兴才好。这就得定个安全词了。”

黑魔茫然地看了他好一会儿才反应过来：“安全词……？什么……？”

“就是我们定一个词，只要你说出来，不管我们在做什么，我就马上停手。只要你不说，哪怕你表现得再不乐意，我也只会当是情趣。毕竟，现实生活中要实现强奸啊、虐待啊之类的爱好还是挺不容易的，所以就要床伴之间互相满足一下，对吧？”

他说话间还在轻轻地顶弄黑魔，幅度不大，如隔靴止痒。黑魔被他那么大开大合地干过之后早就没法满足于此了，他轻哼着说：“我不知道……我没有那种爱好……”

这回答正中召唤下怀，他呵呵地笑着说：“那我帮你选吧。”

“嗯……”召唤故意做出苦恼的样子，“既然你这么喜欢说‘不’，我们就把安全词定成‘不要’吧。简单吧？不管我做了什么，只要你说不要，我马上就停下来，而且放你去休息。”

黑魔呜咽着没有理会，召唤甚至怀疑他没听见自己说话。但接下来一晚上，他把黑魔钉在自己尺寸巨大的性器上，从卧室干到阳台，从正面干到背面，到把黑魔锁在墙上、全身只有二人连接处一个支点的极深姿势。最后黑魔被干得又哭又叫，精液从玻璃塞的缝隙里直接流出，直到昏迷了过去，都没有说出半个“不”字。召唤好久没有这么爽过，也不舍得再叫醒黑魔给他清洗，就保持着插在里面的姿势，掀掉半个床单造出点干净的地方，搂着黑魔躺在床垫上沉沉睡去。

也不知过了几个星时，召唤被床垫的起伏弄醒了。常年砥砺风险的战斗者睡眠都不深。他揉着眼睛爬起来，借着几盏油灯昏黄的光看见黑魔已经下了床，正往身上披一件外套。

召唤一下子清醒了大半。他怕前一晚做得太狠，把黑魔吓跑了，赶紧问：“你去哪？要不要我帮你清洗一下？”

黑魔没说话，恢复了白天那个冷着脸打出高额伤害、敌人的斧子挥到眼前都可以念诵一个防御的咒诀纹丝不动继续咏唱的顶尖法师。他抬了抬下巴示意召唤的书桌，召唤才明白他是要去看书。

真难怪他能有这么强的实力，召唤在心里感慨了一句。他的语气稍微放缓了一点，道：“那你好歹穿条裤子吧？你看你现在是什么样子？”

黑魔挑眉反问：“我是什么样子？”

召唤拉来床边的穿衣镜，转过去给黑魔看。与人等高的镜面清晰地照出黑魔的全身。他一丝不苟地扣到最后一个扣子的法袍下沿，露出雪白的大腿，大腿根处淅淅沥沥地淌出白色的稠液——肠液、精液、润滑剂的混合物，带着雄性的腥膻味和炼金产物的花香，沿着腿部瘦削但确实存在的肌肉线条画出白线，最后滴落在地毯上。

黑魔盯着镜子里淫靡的形象看了一会儿，半响，竟然露出了召唤认识他以来的第一个笑容。

他淡淡地笑着说：“挺好的，我喜欢。”


End file.
